


Watch Me, Touch Me

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly porn, M/M, PWP, Peeping, alternative endings, with some plot actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: "Changmin has a shameful habit of peeping on his gorgeous neighbor. Until one day said neighbor peeps back at him..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, ugh, this happened? It started as a spontaneous ficlet on twitter and ended up here...  
I have no idea how many chapters it will have, but it will have two different versions - one fluffy, one dark - both sexy ;)
> 
> Sorry for rusty writing, it's been ages for me -.-'
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated a LOT!!

Inspired by these pics:

It's early morning and Changmin only woke up.He has nowhere to go today and not much to do, so he's in no hurry. He goes to his big kitchen to grab some coffee.He loves this place the most of all in his house-its where the food is (duh) but also there are these huge windows there.

Letting the sun in and letting him to look outside freely,he almost feels like he's flying. But today windows show him another kind of miracle- his neighbor. He doesn't know his name, job, anything considered "important".

But he knows he has a smile more blinding than the morning sun And that he dances with fire as hot as the star burning in the skies. He loves plushies and sometimes dances just for them. He never cooks, but loves his sweet drinks and strawberry milk. Changmin knows how he looks all rumpled in the morning and hyper at night after meeting friends.

Changmin feels like a creep but he can't help himself.

"Besides, when the sun shines like that on his window, his neighbors windows are the only ones visible for me" he reasons to himself. "So it's ok, right?"

Today the dancer is already dressed and styled up, but lies down like he's resting? Changmin wonders.

"Are you going out, or are you back? For whom you look so good this cold Saturday?"

Dancer sits up and stares at the floor. Changmin drinks his coffee slowly, mesmerised. Like he's watching most fascinating tv show. Dancer gets up and gets to his window. Changmin follow his steps. Coffee burns his lips, but he doesn't care, because fingers are now unbuttoning a shirt in front of him. 'oh god, please..' He can't be honest about what he pleads, even in his own head.

And then the mug crashes between his feet, hot brew splashing on his skin unnoticed. Because as the last button was undone, dancers dark eyes opened to look straight into his, into Changmins eyes.

Shock of being caught makes him freeze, Changmin can feel the fire burns onto his cheeks with embarrassment. But he still can't stop starring, looking at the dancer with wide round eyes, like he's under some spell. Dancer smirks as he lets his shirt fall open.

Then his fingers ghost over the top of his pants, gently pulling on the top button.

That finally makes Changmin move- he shakes his head and braces himself of the window, partially blocking the view with his palms. He's def not ready for whatever his neighbor has in mind, oh god!

Dancer laughs, his sunshine smile having a devilish taste this time. He lifts his hand and waves his finger, then lefts from the window. Changmin lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and braces his forehead on the cool glass.

"What just happened?!"

He burns with humiliation and regret. It's a one thing to be caught peeping, but being caught by your crush, having all hopes of getting to actually meet and know that person in real life just crashed in the space between two windows like two crashed birds falling on the ground...

He lifts his head, ready to leave, but, oh god! His neighbor is back! With big notebook in his hand? Changmin watches him write something, dread feeling slipping into his veins.

His humiliation isn't over yet,then...

Dancer lifts the notebook and shows it against his window.

"U thought you were subtle, right? Changmin?"

Changmin sees written with wonky letters. He whimpers, ready to cry any second. "I guess I deserve it" he thinks, forcing himself to stay, even if everything in him tells him to run and hide to die of shame.

Dancer writes something again.

With heavy eyes he forces himself to read the next message.

"If u r brave enough, visit me now. Block 2, apartment 18."

Changmin reads,but feels like he can't comprehend, can't understand the words. His jaw must be somewhere on the floor, rolling with the coffee mug.

The dancers smirks again and with final hand wave, he closes the curtains. And Changmin moves. He still feels like he's under some spell, like he has no control, because he's suddenly grabbing his phone and keys and is out his door. Even when he still burns with shame, but...

Later Changmin will swear he doesn't remember a single second from his way from his home to dancer's apartment. He remembers closing his door and the next thing he knows, he's standing in front of apartment 18, his hand in the air, ready to knock. But this is when his reason comes back and he falters.

Whe the hell he is doing??

He was just caught peeping on a stranger...constantly... And this stranger basically admitted to do the same? In a way?? And he - what? Goes to this stranger's house - just like that? Like a thirsty fool he is without a single reasonable brain cell left?? What do you expect to happen, Shim Changmin? Go back home, paint your kitchen widonws black or brick them up and forget it all ever happened!

But before he gets to make a decision, the door opens.

And his neighbor stands in front of him, finally, flash and bones - and still unbuttoned shirt and this sun-like smile and everything Changmin lust over for months...

He realizes his hand is still raised in the air, he must look like an idiot.

" Hi..." He says, but it comes out more like a rasp, his throat dry.

" I was afraid you would not knock in the end, so..." Dancer says. Changmin feels like he's reading his mind - like 4th time in last half an hour. " So...come inside?"

Dancer steps back, giving him way in, giving him space. But Changmin feels like nothing will be the same once he takes this space and make this step.

He gets in.

The anteroom is dark, the only light comes from the next room - the one facing Changmin's windows. Soft light touches the side of dancer's face, hiding the other in deep shadow. But his dark eyes shine when he looks at Changmin in silence. He has a small, triangle face with perfect nose and heart-shaped lips Changmin never seen on anyone else before. He's the same height as Changmin, maybe a little shorter, but his shoulders are wide, hips narrow and his whole silhouette screams of hidden energy and love of movement.

He smiles softly, letting Changmin get his shit together. But he's not sure he's even remotely close to it. He feels like he has no control over anything that is going on.

Probably he doesn't mind that at all.

"What's your name?" He finally asks, happy that his voice sounds normal again.

"I'm Yunho". Dancer says. Changmin likes his voice. " Nice to finally meet you, Changmin."

Finally, yes...

But~

"How do you know my name?"

Yunho laughs awkwardly and for the first time he looks sheepish.

" It's just that..." He starts. "I've met you once on the street, we were both going in the same direction. You haven't noticed me because you were talking on the phone. Pretty loudly. You were telling someone about someone misspelling your name, so that's how I figured out and...yeah."

"Oh..." Changmin doesn't know what to say to that. He remembers this situation, but can't believe Yunho was next to him then and he had no idea. So many surprises.

"Sorry, that probably sounds kinda creepy."

"Still not as creepy as...me..." There it is again, his body doing things before his brain catches up, fuck, shut up! "Me...starrying At you through... windows..."

Yunho actually laughs at that.

"Would it help, if I said I did the same to you, just hiding it better?"

"You..." At this point, Changmin doesn't know what is his life, anymore. "I guess it makes us even?"

Silence falls between them, again. Yunho takes a slow step in Changmin's direction until they stand chest to chest. Suddenly Changmin's senses are invaded by Yunho - heat of his body, his sharp and fresh smell – combination of his natural scent and his cologne, warm breath leaving his lips and fanning Changmin's chin. Suddenly he's hyper aware of his own body as well, how fast his heart beats, the unquestionable in its nature pulse in his groin, how he shivers with nervousness.

Everything else around them fades completely.

" Will you touch me, finally?" Yunho whispers. Changmin moans softly, thinks he could come from the prospect alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn here...

He lifts his hand to gently touch Yunho's cheek. Like a blind person reading with his fingers, he reads Yunho's body, imprinting every curve, every texture in his memory forever. From his cheekbones, to his plump lips, to his jaw with delicate pricks of his facial hair~ down his long neck, soft skin stretched over his collar bones, down his chest, catching on a few chest hairs. Then he gets bold - seriously, why not at this point?? - and pushes his hand under the shirt to finger dark brown nipple. Until now Yunho was still, watching him hotly from under his lashes; but now he moans as deep shudder goes through his body. Mesmerized, Changmin pinches and caresses his nipple again. And receives the same reaction.

Oh, so that's how it is...

"Next time~" Changmin whispers, throwing all his shame away, lost in what they are doing. "~I will make you come by just playing with your chest. Would you like that, baby?"  
" God, yes." It was almost like a soundless breath, but Changmin hears it anyway. The kick of lust that run through him almost unbalances him, makes him lift his other hand and grab Yunho's hips hard.   
He can't wait anymore. He leans forward and kisses Yunho hard, takes his lips with hard nips and confident strokes. He lifts his hand from his chest to grab him by the arm and pull him closer. That makes Yunho finally touch him back, as well. He hooks one arm around Changmins neck, the other shamelessly grabs him by his ass. Changmin moans, delighted, and licks Yunhos lips, craving to taste him properly. Yunho doesn't make him wait, parts his lips eagerly and licks back, his fingers digging into Changmins back with every stroke.

"I knew you would taste delicious." Yunho murmurs between the kisses.  
"God, you drive me crazy." Changmin gasps at that, still part of him thinking this all must be a dream he never wants to wake up from.

They kiss again, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Changmin bites Yunho's lips when he feels the hot hard length of his dick against his hip.   
He just want to right there and then just drop down on his knees and swallow his whole down his throat ~ and god, even gag on him and choke and even pass out~~ he feels insane enough now to want even that.   
ANYTHING from the hands of the other man.

"Bed, now!" He growls instead, rolling his hips against Yunho's dick for a good measure.  
"Yes, now!" Yunho pulls him through the door; they stumble, not wanting to break the contact or stop kissing. 

Sudden flash of light catches Changmin's eye and he breaks the kiss for a second. He looks at Yunho's living room and his big windows. His curtains are open now and he can clearly see his own windows and his kitchen.  
Feels like he was there years, decades ago...  
"I want..." He whispers, still looking at the tall glass windows and the floor dappled with sun.  
" Tell me, baby." Yunho sucks on his neck the whole time.  
" I want you to fuck me against that windows..."  
Yunho laugh and lifts his head to look at him.  
" You really like this voyeuristic approach, do you?" There's no judgment in his voice, only genuine curiosity. Changmin kisses him for that. " I will fuck you against that window, but now..."

He pushes him hard against another door. The door open under the push and Changmin stumbles, suddenly falling back right on the bed. Before he can figure out what happened, Yunho is on him again, straddling his lap.  
"...now I want you to fuck me on my bed, the way I dreamed about for months."

They are out of their clothes without Changmin even noticing it - somewhere between smoldering kisses and mind-frying frotting - but then he feels Yunho's naked body against his own naked body. He rolls them and pins Yunho beneath him. Trying to get some senses back, he lifts himself in his arms and looks down on the man lying underneath him. 

It's a vision of true art and all his dirtiest dreams. Yunho's eyes are dazed and so dark, changmin thinks he could see the infinite universe in them. His mouth are swollen and wet, panting harshly up on him. Deep crimson blush is coloring his cheeks and bleeds down his neck, his chest, even his abs and reaches his strong tights. His gorgeous dick is so so hard and red, it jerks now when Changmin looks at it, like it's beckoning him to come closer and touch. 

"Fuck..." He breaths. He wants keep kissing Yunho, but he also wants to lick his whole body, he wants to suck on his dick and tease his hole. He wants to bite his meaty tights and lick his nipples. He wants to multiple himself so he could be all over the gorgeous men.  
"Yes, please..." Yunho breaths back and changmin feels like he can read him mind and wants it, too and - god, he's going to die any minute!

He falls back into Yunho's arms, settles between his tights, thrusts softly into the soft juncture of his hips and groin. Then Yunho is lifting his hand and blindly reaches to his nightstand and next thing changmin knows is Yunho pushing a small bottle into his hand. 

Oh~~

Oh, yess...

"How do you want it?" He asks against Yunho's lips as he warms the lube between his fingers.  
" I want to see you..." Yunho answers, then arches when Changmin circles his entrance.   
"You will see me..."

Changmin takes his time with preparing Yunho, he wants it to be as good for both of them as it's possible, not wanting to cause any discomfort. The kiss and touch each other as Changmin fingers him and the way Yunho writhes under him makes him feel like he's on fire.  
"That's...that's enough..." Yunho breaths out, finally, digging his fingers in Changmin's sides. " Fuck me now, please!"

That's all Changmin needs to hear. He settles between Yunho's legs and the dancer lifts his hips up, crossing his feet on Changmin's back. Changmin slides slowly in, inch by inch, so careful and mindful of the other man, even if everything inside of him tell him to just rut. Yunho yanks him down and bites his shoulder, pushes against him to impale himself faster~

"Move..." It's a low growl right next to Changmin's ear, a command he's more than willing to follow.   
Their rhythm is fast and urgent, both of them too far gone for it to be anything than demanding and desperate. Changmin fucks Yunho with short but deep thrusts. Yunho just lies under him, eyes closed and head thrown back. His body is completely pliant and open, taking everything that Changmin gives and not hiding anything. The he lifts his hands above his head, moans loudly and spreads his legs even more, offering Changmin all of himself. 

Changmin watches him, feels like's he's mesmerized, hypnotized, like he almost left his body and watches them from the side - he can't believe how beautiful Yunho looks, how completely lost he is in their sex. He tries to stay quiet to hear every single moan that leaves Yunho's lips, but then Yunho clenches around him and he screams. 

He needs to feel more of him.

He pulls out abruptly and Yunho gasps is surprise.  
"No...!" He moans, reaching for Changmin back.  
"Shhhh..." Changmin lies down next to him and spoons him. He lifts Yunho's leg and slides back inside, setting the same, fast rhythm right away. "Like this, baby, let me feel you like this..."  
Yunho pushes back into him, throws his head back on Changmin's shoulder giving his a perfect view of his panting lips and fluttering lashes.The move and sway together, like they are dancing to the beat only they can hear.  
"God, you feel so good" Yunho whispers. 

"Touch yourself." Changmin growls into his ear, feeling his own climax getting near, the tension in his groin, pull on his spine, the desperation in his mind. But he wants to see Yunho go over first, doesn't want to miss a thing. "I want you to come first."  
"Make me..." Yunho begs as he grabs his dick and tugs. Changmin changes position again, he kneels up and pulls Yunho onto his lap, fucking him now good and deep and fast. Yunho moans in appreciation, tugs on himself more, twists the head until the precum bubbles and dripping down his fist. Few more thrusts and pulls and orgasm bends Yunho's spine in perfect curve. He moans and whimpers and screams Changmin's name, pearly drops of cum splattering all over their bodies. His ass spazzes and clenches around Changmin and he finally loses himself in the pleasure. For a few seconds ~or centuries~ his head is empty of anything, pure bliss making him forget even his own name. He falls down with the force of it and the only thing he feels if Yunho's hot sweaty body, and it's the most amazing feeling in his life.

Changmin lifts himself on weak, shaky hands and slowly pulls out of Yunho's body. Yunho moans softly, his eyes still closed. Changmin shifts and Yunho rolls out from under him, lies on his side, back facing Changmin and he stills. Changmin freezes, suddenly completely lost on what to do? He knows well some men fall asleep right after sex, but...this is kinda unusual situation, so he thought...He wanted...

Or is it really unusual situation? Maybe just for him...

"Yunho..." He tries, but gets no response. Yunho's chest is moving slowly with deep breaths, but he can't see his face, can't tell if he's really asleep or not.

Uneasiness creeps deeper and stronger into his veins.   
He gets up, gathers his clothes and with soft click of front doors, Changmin leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the most uncomfortable way back home in Changmin's life. He still can't really comprehend what happened? Just a few minutes ago he was in the throws of passion with the man he was dreaming about for months, and now he does the walk of shame and desperately tries to pretend like his heart is not breaking.

He's hyper aware of his body as well; the soreness of his muscles, sweat cooling all over his body, their cum mixed, still on his abdomen, now probably staining his pants. He's tired and sleepy and his eyes sting. He feels like he had run in a marathon and took part in a battle that he utterly lost.

"Get a grip, Shim." He thinks to himself, slowly crossing the space between their buildings. " It was just a one-night stand...except during the day...but it's nothing tragic. It's no one else's fault, but yours, that you had some ridiculous expectations..."

This rant, even if true and rational, doesn't help him at all. He enters his flat, was it really just like two hours ago when he was here last time? Surely feels like months, at least. Feels like he enters now as a changed person.

"God, you are so dramatic." He tells himself, aloud now. He thinks about getting something to drink, but he stops before stepping into his kitchen.

The windows...

He sees Yunho's windows even from the door. His curtains are still open, but Yunho is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's still asleep...

Sudden spark of anger pushes Changmin into action, and he violently closes his blinds.

"Fuck this shit! I won't be crying over some dude!"

Tired and depressed, he takes a quick shower and goes to sleep as well.

When he wakes up, Yunho's curtains are closed again. And stay like this for the next two days. Changmin keeps his blinds closed as well, but peeps through then every now and then, feeling even more like a creep.

"It's ridiculous! Why do I need to act so childish over a quicky, for god's sake! Why can't I be chill about it, like -hay bro, yeah we fucked once, how things are going?" He frets into the silence of his kitchen. He just came back home from work and tries to make himself something to eat. He has no apatite, at that does not happen for Shim Changmin. Ever. So he's even more pissed because of it.

But when he dares to be honest with himself, he knows he just can't be "chill" about it. It's not in his nature, he was never into casual sex, and Yunho... Yunho was just everything he ever wanted and it all just - hurts.

On Wednesday he comes back from work to Yunho's curtains pushed open and sheet of paper plastered to the glass. Yunho is not in the room, tho. With his heart beating in his throat, Changmin reads the message.

"You forgot something here."

_What??_

Changmin could not be more confused.

Forgot something? What the hell he could forget there? Ok, he was completely dazed when he was leaving his house that day, but he was sure all he took with himself was his phone and his keys. And he brought both back.

_Then what...?_

He really didn't feel like going there again, he really didn't want to face Yunho already.

But he knows curiosity won't let him let that pass. Also~ damn,yes, he do wants to see Yunho.

As much as he doesn't.

_Why are feeling like this??_

Tangled inside and mad at himself for it, Changmin grabs sheet of paper, writes and plasters it against his glass with tape.

"What did I forget??"

He's ready to leave it there, but then he sees a movement in Yunho's room. Yunho himself appears and reads Changmin's message. His face is unreadable, nothing has left from his previous playfulness and flirt. He rips his paper of and leaves. Changmin waits with beating heart.

Yunho comes back with another sheet of paper, but strangely, he hesitates. For a moment he just stands there, looking at the paper in his hands, like he's still debating if he wants to show it or not. Finally, with almost angry moves, he shows the paper against the window.

"You forgot

to stay."

It feels like a fist punch to Changmin's stomach. His heart is racing and face burns. He grabs his paper. There are one million and a few thousand things he wants to write at once, then he realizes how ridiculous is to "talk" like this.

_Are they 5, or what??_

"I'll be there in 5 mins."

Yunho reads and all Changmin gets back is a one short nod.

In less than a week he once again grabs his phone and keys and leaves his house in a rush. But this time he's aware of his every step, of the sun blinding him, people passing by ~ of Yunho's house getting nearer and nearer.

And again, he stops in front of apartment 18, lifts his hand to knock - then stops.

He really doesn't want to face another rejection.

God, he's exhausted, this must end here, whatever way.

Door swing open and Yunho stands there. They stay for a moment just looking at eachother in silence.

"You've turned your back to me." Changmin gets straight to the point. " You've fallen asleep~or acted like you did, without a single word. I called you and got no response. So what the hell was I suppose to think and do? I left because I thought that's what you wanted!"

He knows his face must burn crimson red but it feels SO GOOD to finally let it all out.

Yunho's face is just as red and he looks at Changmin with round eyes now, obviously surprised with his outburst.

"Fuck...I haven't thought..." He whispers, closing his eyes. All the tension suddenly leaves his body and he slumps about the door frame. " I fall dead asleep after sex, sometimes it's just something I can't control. I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. But you could've slept next to me."

" I thought you're telling me to piss out!" Changmin repeats.

" I wasn't!"

And then they stand there, looking at each other again, but this time the silence is filled with regret.

So this is it, the slump, or the crossroad. Changmin thinks. And whatever will be said now, will decide - all or nothing.

But he doesn't want "nothing", and judging by Yunho's behavior and words, he doesn't want it as well. He wouldn't call him back here, right??

And it has to be his move this time, he owns Yunho that much.

" Can we..." He takes a step closer, gently touching the door frame." Can we just admit we both fucked up and maybe...try again?"

But before he can get an answer from Yunho, the neighbor's door on the left open ajar.

"Boys, I don't mind your romance" They hear a low voice. " But could you resolve your disputes in private, not through the windows and in public corridors?"

_Oh fuck!_

They both burn with absolute embarrassment.

"I'm s...I'm so sorry!" Changmin splutters, bowing down, bending almost in half." We're very sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Yunho joins him, then grabs Changmin's arm and drags him inside.

Doors click shut behind them and without missing a beat, they both start to giggle.

"Oh my god!" Changmin falls against the wall." I'm never showing myself in public ever again!"

They laugh again. Yunho sobers first; his eyes are shiny again, like the day they've met. Changmin sucks in a breath.

"Yeah, I think..." Yunho pulls him closer. " I think we should definitely try again. Let's bare this public abasement together."

Changmin giggles again until Yunho silences him with a kiss.


End file.
